1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crutches and more particularly pertains to a new crutchless leg support system for providing an adjustable, lightweight, and efficient prosthetic device that supports a leg while leaving the user's arms free for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crutches is known in the prior art. More specifically, crutches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,375; U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,035; U.S. Pat. No. 322,713; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,370; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,065.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new crutchless leg support system. The inventive device includes a cushioned arcuate member formed to fit between a user's legs, an adjustable support assembly secured at one end to the cushioned arcuate member, a foot support plate removably secured to the lower portion of the adjustable support means, and a waist securing strap secured to the upper portion of the adjustable support means.
In these respects, the crutchless leg support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable, lightweight, and efficient prosthetic device that supports a leg while leaving the user's arms free for use.